Elven Heart
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: The title was rushed, and I had no ideas...my OC characters are OOC. So...I suck at summaries! Rate for swears in there...


**So...I've lacked inspiration recently, so I'm now gonna do one-shots...Descriptions for the characters are on my Profile!**

**Year: 5**

* * *

_**Elven Heart**_

* * *

**A'ishah's POV**

I wish that people would leave me _alone_, sometimes! Sure, I like company, but even the constant  
chatter from Lillian about her new 'boyfriend' eventually gets on my nerves. Oh, sure, they aren't _really _a couple (well, not in his eyes, from what I hear), but she sure acts like it. Meaning she's insisting that almost every damn _moment_ is filled with him. So, though it pained me immensely, I ditched her and headed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Ok, maybe I'm jealous. It's February 14th, and Lillian had dragooned her poor male friend into spending a day with _only _her. I love my friend dearly, but she can be somewhat...forceful and enthusiastic at times.

But, I guess I am just a _little _bit disappointed that no-one asked me. Sure, I've never found anyone of the opposite sex all that interesting, but it might've been nice to spend the day with someone, just alone...ah, well, it's about time that I get some me-time. Although, I feel rather lonely at the moment. Hell, I'd even find the company of that arse Alwyn as intriguing as a Defence the Dark Arts lesson!

I sat down and fingered the grass, absently tearing it from the ground. Curling up on my bed with a good book wasn't such a bad idea, but I was hesitant to get up, for I would run the risk of bumping into Lillian or worse, Alwyn. Although, at the moment, I would rather play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and get stuck with Alwyn than listen to Lillian extolling her friend for more than a minute. Okay, maybe I am a bad friend...but it's the honest truth!

Finally giving into the enticing image of books and soft beds, I got up and headed to Hogwarts Castle, trying to ignore all the happy couples around me. Of course, this was as effective as trying to get Lillian to shut up about her friend. I don't understand why this is affecting me so; I've never been interested with any relationship with anyone! But, nevertheless...

Once I'd gained entrance to the Common Room, I headed to the Girl's dorms, only to be stopped by two voices in a deep conversation inside the Boy's dorms:

"Please, dear?" the voice was feminine, though I had no clue as to whom it belonged to.

"No, I don't think so," the second voice, masculine, was instantly recognizable. I bit my lip to stop calling out Alwyn's name.

"But..." the woman's voice whined, "no-one will know..."

"Yes, they would eventually," Alwyn sounded firm, "and I know that _she _would hate it..."

"Why do you care what this other girl thinks!? If it's who I think it is, she'd like nothing more that to see you with another girl!"

"I said _no_!" he snapped, and I could almost feel the anger in his voice, "I've done wrong in the past...and...this is where I stop! I _refuse _to do what you want!"

"Shush, Al! I know you want this! Let her go; she'll never care..."

"..." Alwyn didn't respond; instead, he ripped the door open. I had no time to move.

"The hell!?" it was the woman; a Sixth year who'd always been a stuck-up prissy little bitch. I felt something white-hot stir inside, and to my shock, I realised it was _anger_.

"Oh, no..." he was almost fearful; something that I'd never known was a part of his emotional palette, "I swear, nothing was-."

"_You are even daring to consort with this whore!?_" I screamed before I could smother the words, "_I thought that even _you _had better standards than that! But, quite clearly I was WRONG!_"

Both students stared at me in shock, but Alwyn recovered quickly and said smoothly,

"Since when did the likes of _you_, a mere Mud-er, _Muggleborn_, ever care about this?"

He _knew _I'd react harshly; two years of constant bullying and teasing had taught him where all my weak points were, and I _always _reacted the same way:

"_Don't! Ever! Call! Me! A! MUDBLOOD!_" I screeched, drawing my wand. But Alwyn was faster and he'd cast a full Body-Bind Curse on me, and I was stuck on the floor.

At his mercy.

"I'll stop if you stop screaming," he knelt next to me, his dark eyes fathomless. As I could do nothing physically, I raged silently in my mind. I knew this was completely out-of-character, but he brought these emotions out in me! It was _his _fault! Not mine, _his_!

"Well, you've seemed to shut up...but I must reprimand you..."

With extremely uncharacteristic gentleness he pressed his lips somewhat awkwardly against mine, and Alwyn Alistair took my First Kiss from me.

"That should do the trick," he got up and flicked his wand, enabling me to move again. I was so...confused. He'd stolen one of the things that I had been saving up for my first love, but I wasn't furious. At all. I should be, my mind was screaming at me to be angry, but I wasn't. I felt...

"Alwyn..." I croaked out; he turned to look down and I continued, "...why?"

"Did you not like it?"

"Well...not exactly-."

"Then there's your answer."

It could not be...no...I couldn't be feeling anything towards him...he hated me...I hated him...this was all a dream...but, reality is a cruel mistress.

Or is it?

I sat up, thinking carefully about what I was going to do. The whole world was waiting for my decision, it seemed. I slowly got to my feet, not giving anything away, keeping my expression carefully poker-faced. Carefully placing my wand back in my back pocket, I crossed my arms and locked gazes with him. He was...uncertain, another new emotion. Also, something else was readable on his face, but I couldn't put a name to it.

He sighed and, with a trembling voice, did what I think was the hardest thing that he'd ever done:

"A'ishah...I'm really sorry...for everything."

I glared at him, trying to keep the triumphant feeling inside.

"You think that one simple apology is enough to earn my friendship and forgiveness?"

"No-o-o...I will never be able to apologize enough..."

"I think that we'll find something..."

And, I kissed him, enjoying the surprise that I could feel radiating from him.

All in all, the day turn out rather amazing, after that.

* * *

**Horray for OOC-ness! :D  
~Padfoot :D**


End file.
